True Love
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: a random Washington and South fic.  WashingtonxSouth   Its rated T for some Violence  I am currently fixing it up to make it better than something writen at 3 am


Washington was walking around through a huge crowded building, when he caught sight of South

"Hey South" Wash called

South turned to Washington

"Hey" she called back

Wash walked through the crowd

"Big crowd here" Wash said

"I know my Uncle knows how to throw a party" South said

South and Wash were talking for a while when someone bumped into them.

"Oh am I interrupting something?" he asked

Wash looked at South who didn't look very happy.

"Joshua" South said

"May I?" Joshua asked

South stepped aside, and Joshua stepped up to Washington

"She's mine" Joshua said "our marriage was arranged when we were kids"

"Lucky you" Wash said

That's when South's Uncle walked up.

"This means you can never speak to her again" The Uncle said

"Try and stop me" Wash said

The Uncle grabbed Wash and pretty much threw him, Wash struggled to keep his balance. He turned and saw that Joshua and the Uncle were dragging South away, Wash ran up and jumped onto the Uncle's back. The Uncle reached up and grabbed Wash and threw him into a nearby wall. The action stunned everyone, but the Uncle walked up and grabbed and threw Wash again. South couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Uncle Stop It" South called

Uncle walked up to Wash who was barely standing, Uncle kicked him in the chest then punched him in the face, Wash coughed up blood, South felt sick as she watched this happen. Uncle grabbed and threw Wash who actually landed in front of South. South pulled out of Joshua's grip and sat down next to Wash and grabbed onto him.

"Uncle Please" South said

Tex was walking by and saw Joshua grabbing South

"Tex help me" South said

Tex ran over, and hit Joshua in the face knocking him out. York was right behind Tex. South laid her head down on Wash's shoulder, till now she couldn't tell if he was still alive, but now she could hear the sound of his breathing very faintly. York turned to South and Wash.

"Is he okay?" York asked

"He's barely breathing" South said

"I'll get the doctor" York said

Tex was holding a pistol aimed at Uncle so he wouldn't move, York ran off to find the doctor, and South continued to sit next to Washington. York was back in no time; North and Wyoming were with him. Wyoming stood next to Tex and North followed York and the doctor. Everything was silent for a time. The doctor looked at South.

"I don't know if he'll live or not" he said "he's very beat up"

South could feel cold tears start to fill her eyes. But that was forgotten the moment she looked up to see that her Uncle had grabbed a hold of her brother.

"Try and stop me and I will kill him" Uncle said

South couldn't believe it, in only a few hours she was losing everything. In that moment Wash got to his feet, everyone watched in surprise as Wash walked over to Uncle.

"So you want some more" Uncle said

Wash only glared at Uncle. Uncle threw North, and York caught him. Wash knew that the pain he was feeling would slow down his reactions so he stayed far from Uncle. Uncle was sure he would win until, Wyoming jumped onto Uncle's back and covered his eyes, Uncle started flailing about, York head butted Uncle and North tackled Uncle causing him to fall to the ground. Tex and South ran over to the boys. Tex punched Uncle in the face and knocked him out. South sat down next to Wash who was sitting up against the wall.

"Wash are you okay?" South asked

Wash could only shake his head; he knew he wasn't going to live.

"South" Wash said

South looked up at Wash and he leaned in and kissed her, South could feel herself crying. Wash pulled away, leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. South laid her head down against Wash's chest and cried. South was holding onto Washington for hours, she knew he was no longer living but she couldn't let go not now.

Tex pulled South away from Washington's dead body, South was looking back one last time and could have sworn he moved. South made a quick movement and pulled away from Tex and ran back to Wash. She sat down and grabbed his hand.

"Wash can you hear me?" she asked

She sat for a moment praying for an answer

Washington's ghost sat there watching this, he was about to leave when the Alpha stood before him

"Your not done here yet" Alpha said

"What do you mean?" Wash asked

Alpha pointed to South

"Look at her" Alpha said

Wash looked at South, then re-entered his body. Wash opened his eyes and looked at South who was looking at him. South was crying and she hugged him as tightly as she could. The two got up and walked away.


End file.
